A Helping Hand
by Luna Rebooted
Summary: Just my luck. I start my own little business, next thing I know I'm cleaning up after four superstars. Ah, well. Couldn't get worse, right?
1. Chapter 1

Ah, music... It's in our life every day. We talk about it, listen to it, create masterpieces with it... It's all very amazing, isn't it? Makes me sort of envious towards people who can sing or play an instrument. I don't hear the music in my head (other than the annoying catchy tune).  
Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? My name is Isabella Green and I'm a journalist. Well, kind of. I haven't gone to any fancy schools to learn how to "frame a sentence" or properly format, whatever that is. I just figured I like to write, so I'll write whatever. I'm not as popular as I'd like to be, but that won't stop me! I'm working day and night at all sorts of odd jobs in order to fund my little business (which still isn't really much).

"Isabella! Do you have anything to report?" Wesley asked. He's got the look of a typical nerd- glasses, the old-school attire, the messy blond hair, the whole shebang.

"Not at the moment. Seems like everyone beat me to the whole Katy Perry thing." I huffed, pulling off my green newsboy cap. It's an ugly little thing, but I love it.

"So, do it anyway! Isn't it better to look late reporting this than not even acknowledging it at all?" He scolded. He might have a point. That's Wes for ya.  
Oh, that reminds me- Wesley is my assistant in this crazy little business. He helps me stay on track of my little blog. He also takes care of whatever supplies I need: Pencils, paper, pens, notebooks, coffee, etc. He's a good guy; everyone needs to have a Wesley of their own.

"Alright, alright. I'll get to work on it." I mumbled. Even though I didn't mind doing all this, the main reason why I even started this thing was for one band. The music was beautiful from the first album to the last. What an odd bunch they were too. Murdoc, the Satanic bassist. Russel, the drummer with otherworldly talent. Noodle, the young and probably the most awesome girl I knew. Then... 2D, the blue haired angel. Just the thought of meeting them in person one day keeps me energized.  
I knew them since I was little. My father often played one or two of their songs. Though I didn't understand the lyrics much, the music itself was powerful. The very first song I heard was Feel Good Inc. It was my first time seeing the music video too. The video first scared me, mostly because I didn't even understand it at the time. The more I listened though, the more it felt like a dream. With 2D's gentle voice in the chorus-

"Bella, you're drifting off again." Wesley scolded flicking the side of my head. "Don't make me call the shiny vampire lord."

"That's just cruel. And I told you not to call me Bella anymore after that vile movie and book came out!" I snapped at him. He just laughed and continued to organize my papers. Probably my bills.

"I know you're excited to see them. They just started recording in September. They'll come up sometime this year. Don't worry." He assured me. Oh, I'm not worried. I'm just so damn excited! It's any day now I'll finally be able to see them again. I'll have to work hard and keep going if I ever want to see them.  
Oh my God my stomach just sounded like a dying whale. Must be time for lunch. I grab my cap and start heading out. I told Wesley where I was heading and gave him his lunch break too. Sunny as ever in this lovely state of California (I say sarcastically). God I hate this city. It's such a small town and it's trying to be a city. Problem is, they have nothing to offer. The young wear masks so their parents don't worry. The elder ones try to grasp power that's fading with their youth. It's all sad, really.  
Enough depressing stuff though. This is a story yeah? You want to see the good parts. Like, when I get to meet with the stars. Okay, sure, I'm just building up to that.  
As I was on my way to the nearest fast food joint, I heard the screeching of tires in the distance. I figured it was just some poser making up for some small thing. I shrugged it off and continued my journey to find burger flavored grease when a van suddenly cut me off in the middle of an intersection.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you bloke!" I shouted. Bloke? Really? Who the hell uses that word in this time of year? The van swerved, stopping at the side of the sidewalk. I watched for a moment, wondering if these drunkards were going to try to pick a fight. Two young women, a blonde and a brunette, stepped out of the van. They looked panicked for a second, then turned their attention to me. Oh God I'm out numbered. I'm going to die. A man suddenly rushed out from behind me.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?!" He screamed at them. The women suddenly darted back into the van (or was it a Winnebago? I dunno) and burned rubber. Oh my God I just witnessed a crime, didn't I? God, I don't need this! I'm already having to struggle with daily adult life, I really-

"Hey!" The man snapped at me, which put my mind back into reality. "Are you just gonna stand there like a sodding moron or are you going to help me?!" It took me a moment or two to figure out who was exactly talking to me. When it finally clicked I almost screamed ( from terror and/or excitement).

"You're Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz...!" I gawked. He growled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Normally, I would care, but if you haven't noticed-" He swung his arm in the direction of where his Winnebago once was. "My Winnie has been taken _again_ and I have a band to find!" He shouted. Oh right. That's what happened a few moments ago. I remember.

"Um, so do we just file this with the police or-?"

"No, no! I'm going to get my Winnebago with my own hands and I swear to God, if they trashed it-" He snarled, his fists shaking. I held my hands up.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you as best I can! Only, uh, I don't know exactly how to drive or anything like that." I mumbled meekly. Murdoc got in my face.

"Do you have a car?" He growled. Scared, I only nodded. Next thing I know, I'm hopping into Wesley's car with the Satanic Bassist, writing a letter of apology/ I.O.U. to my poor assistant. Don't really know why I'm going with him, but I know one thing's certain: This is going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few moments of the drive I was still processing what just happened. This all felt like a weird, sudden dream. Did the van actually smash into me and this is a coma? I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Ow.

"What are you doing?" Murdoc growled, clutching onto the wheel with such a grip that I could hear it cracking faintly. My words clogged up in my throat. He is famous and I'm just sitting here with slobbish hair and looking like an idiot who didn't understand a pun. He rolled his eyes and continued driving, muttering something under his breath.  
"You didn't have to come along you know. You could have just shown me the car and I would have taken off. Are you some sort of stupid groupie or something?" He said after a while.

"Um, actually, I'm, uh, sort of a journalist." I answered. Murdoc slammed on the brakes causing the tires to scream. Ooohhh, this is either really bad, or really, REALLY bad... He turned to me, as if trying to remember something.

"Have I seen you anywhere? Any of our concerts, right at our dressing room, following our tour bus?" I shook my head. "No? Restaurants? Award ceremonies? Outside of Kong Studios? Plastic Beach?"

"Nope." I squeaked. "I, uh, just kind of started about a year ago.."

"Oh. So you're new to this?" He asked, looking a little more relaxed. I nodded. He stared ahead for a moment. "Huh..." He mumbled then started the car again without another word. That was it? Nothing?

"Uh, that's all...?" I stupidly asked.

"Well, if you just now started you have no idea where to even start, do you?" He was right. Strange how he knew that, but nevertheless, still correct. "If you have no idea where to start, you're more likely to look around for things you already know."

"Like the group getting back together?" I suggested. He raised a brow at me, then replied,

"Yeah, I guess." He paused. "How do you even know that?"

"Um, from other journalists. I checked out their sources and-" He shushed me and pulled over. Before I could ask anything, I saw the Winnebago just a few feet ahead. The two women had scowls on their faces and were yelling violently, waving their arms wildly. Seems like the Winnie broke down for some reason, judging by the hood being up, and the two obviously were blaming each other. I guess one of them saw us and grabbed the other's arm, dragging her away. Murdoc's eyes glared and grit his teeth. He stomped on the gas pedal, making the tires scream. I tightened my seatbelt and grasped onto my seat, fearing for my life. Is he really thinking about running these girls over?!  
Suddenly, a red sports car pulled up to the girls. They smiled at the driver and hopped right in. I heard Murdoc let out a growl, but the car at least stopped. We waited until they drove off and were out of sight. I sighed, feeling myself melt into my seat. Thank God there wasn't a murder. I didn't believe Murdoc would do it, but it was the thought of it that made it scary. He drove up to the Winnie and got out of the car. I stayed inside and watched him. Good God that was terrifying! I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and took a look. Oh no...

"Heeeey, Wes...!" I greeted.

"Bell. What. The. Hell." He sighed.

"I take it you found the note?" I asked.

"No, I found out my car was missing first, then I found the note. Isabella what the hell?!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry! I just kinda saw this as an opportunity and took it! The Gorillaz are getting back together and I'll be the first to document it!" I explained. There was a pause.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded, then I remembered that he can hear a nod and replied,

"Yes. Well, sorta. Maybe." Wesley sighed on the other end.

"Ah, I see. You wanna see your 'blue haired angel' too, don't you?" I felt my face get hot as I protested,

"No! That's not the other reason, stupid!" He laughed before saying,

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure my car gets back in one piece, okay?"

"Yeah, okay..." I agreed. He hung up, leaving me with a beat-red face. I hated to admit that he was right. I mean, I guess it was pretty obvious that I had a huge attraction to 2D. Still, I'd never actually admit it. I sighed, and tried to make my blush fade away. My attention turned back to Murdoc, who had just slammed the Winnie hood down. He grumbled and growled, but I couldn't understand a word he said, as he made his way to the driver's seat again.

"What happened to the Winnie? Something wrong with the engine?" I asked. He glanced at me, but said nothing. He searched around the car for something, then pulled out a black brick- no wait it's a phone. Oh Jesus, it looks like he could bash someone's face in with that thing! Murdoc climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. Well, back to being alone again I suppose... Sigh.  
To pass the time, I stared over at Murdoc who was pacing by his Winnebago, I played on my apps until my phone died, and counted all the cars that passed us. Twenty-four. Who the hell are we waiting for? I glanced at the review mirror, seeing a van pull up behind me. Curious, I hopped out of the car. Murdoc marched past me, flailing his arms.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?!" He screeched.

"Hey, I just got my license not too long ago! Calm down!" A young woman replied, climbing out of the van. She was shorter than he was, with ebony hair. She looked somewhat familiar... She turned to me and tilted her head.  
"Who's she? A new member or what?" She asked. Murdoc gestured to me.

"What, her? She just came along. Hell if I know why she tagged along." He grumbled. The woman rolled her eyes and approached me.

"Sorry you had to put up with his crabbiness. He's getting old." She said with a toothy grin. Murdoc shouted in protest. She shook my hand. "I'm Noodle, by the way."


	3. Chapter 3

My face had never felt so hot before. Standing before me- this amazing, independent looking woman- was the same sweet and spunky little girl years ago. I had just watched her DARE music video a few days ago too. Man, time hits you as hard as a brick. Well, maybe harder.

"I-I'm Isabella. N-Nice to meet you." I stuttered. Noodle tilted her head and brows furrowed.

"Um, you okay? You've, uh, got red in your..." Her voice trailed, as she circled her face. Oh my God, my entire face is red. Time to go back home and hide in the attic. Murdoc got between us.

"Right then. Think you can take care of it or do I have to find someone else?" He grumbled. Noodle glanced at the Winnebago, then back at Murdoc.

"It's probably something small, I dunno. I figured you would've known what's wrong with it. It's your's after all." She replied. "I think Russ might know more about this stuff than me, but he's across the country already."

"Then it's stuck here?" Murdoc stated. Noodle nodded, crossing her arms.

"Pretty much. Sorry Mudz." She sighed. Murdoc growled and stormed back to the Winnie. Noodle sighed again, placing a hand on her hip. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it could be that it's just old. You've had that thing for years. It could have just, you know, given up."

"No! It's fine! You just gotta... Gotta make a few adjustments! Yeah, adjustments." He countered, flipping up the hood. Noodle looked over at me.

"He's going to try to fix it. We're gonna be stuck here for hours. Wanna go to the nearest town with me?" She offered.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't drive with you. I don't have my driver's license..." I admitted, feeling my face get hot again. She laughed lightly.

"I meant you could ride along with me, silly! Besides, if the Winnie doesn't start working, Murdoc's gonna need the car to get to the next town!" She explained. Oh God just toss me in a river and let me vanish off the face of the Earth, I'm so awful at talking.

We stopped by the nearest town, parked next to a Denny's. It was also a small town, but nothing like my town was. It felt much homier and more welcoming. The people were polite and so cheery. Then again, it could be because of Noodle. Who knows. While I was enjoying a much needed cup of ice cold water and air conditioning on the inside, Noodle was outside talking with someone on her phone. I sighed and rested my forehead against the table.  
Man, this has been a weird day... Almost got killed by a Winnebago, an old superstar takes me along (or maybe I just went along), and now I'm at a Denny's with an awesome woman. One by one, I'm finally meeting with my idols, but probably not the best of ways now that I think about it. I mean, I stole my friend's car, almost witnessed a murder and I'm pretty much useless in this entire situation. All I have been doing is just sitting by and watching... Well, I guess this is something that journalists do? Watch superstars and make reports on them? I dunno... In this situation, I think just sitting by is probably worse than being a complete vegetable.  
Noodle finally comes inside and sits across from me at the table.

"So... You're a journalist, right?" She asked.

"Well, I just started... I mean, it's kind of fun, but... Well, no one knows who I am... And that's pretty tough." I replied. "I actually started up the job because I hoped to meet you guys someday. Ugh that sounds weird... Um, I mean-" Noodle stopped me there.

"That's the only reason? Hm... How come? We haven't been active for years. What made you think that you would ever see us?" She asked. I shrugged and sunk into the seat.

"I dunno... I just... It was a dream, I guess. But you guys are getting back together now, so that's totally awesome! Even if there wasn't a chance you guys would reunite, I'd still want to talk with you guys a little. I mean, I'm not like those types of fans that would, like, do anything to see you! Oh my God, that sounded terrible...! What I mean is-" Noodle started to laugh.

"It's all right! I know what you mean." She assured. I sighed and tried to hide my face under my cap. "You know, I think it's a good thing you came along." She said suddenly.

"How so?" I asked. She leaned her elbows on the table.

"Because, if you weren't here, I think Murdoc would have ended up in jail by now. I think he held back a bit when you two were chasing those girls. I know he wouldn't have killed them or anything like that, but I don't doubt for a second he would have done something that would put him in jail again." She paused. "Whenever someone else is with him, I think he behaves just a little better, you know? Not a whole lot, but just enough to tell the difference." I nodded. It seemed to make sense. Noodle smiled.  
"I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about you. Maybe it's a good idea that you stay with us. I mean, you did keep Murdoc from going to jail, so why not?" She said. Wait, she actually did say that, right? You read that right? Oh my God, this has to be a dream. Come on, don't act all crazy now. She probably already thinks you're a total dweeb.

"That sounds amazing! Of course I'll come!" I blurted. God dammit Isabella, you blew it.

"Great! Sounds like you'll road trip with us then!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, we were on the road again. Every two hours, I would switch from Noodle's car to Murdoc's then switch back in another two hours. Noodle thought that it would be a good idea if "the old man" had some company every once in a while. It would actually be pretty awkward though. We didn't really talk much. I wonder if it's because his Winnebago was broken beyond repair. Poor guy. He's probably had that thing for decades. While I was riding with Noodle, she was much easier to talk to. I'd ask her any sort of random question and she would answer, no matter how silly it was. She was so cool...  
Uh, anyway! We ended up stopping after a few hours of driving and Murdoc ended up making reservations for a plane ride.

"Couldn't take watching the road anymore." he said. Noodle and I didn't really mind. I called Wesley on our way to the airport, and updated him on the condition of his car. Never have I ever heard him sound so upset before. I bet he misses driving around town and showing off his fancy tin on wheels. (Not that he actually did that, but you know) I had never been on a plane before so this was exciting! Oh, if only I kept that enthusiasm. While Murdoc was enjoying the stewardess' company and the drinks, Noodle enjoying the music being played on her phone, I was almost always in that tiny, cramped bathroom throwing up everything I ate since I was ten. After that, I slept throughout the rest of the ride. The turbulence was awful...  
When we landed, I worshiped the ground. People passing by stared, but I'm not entirely sure at who- me or the drunken pickle hanging out at every gift shop we passed. Needless to say, Noodle drove the rest of the way until we crashed at a hotel. God, even with layers of drywall and earplugs Noodle and I could still hear Murdoc snore from our room. With a good four hours of sleep in our tanks, Murdoc drove the rest of the way to the newest Gorillaz studio- a two story building in desperate need of repairs. Noodle entered the building first, dragging her feet, then Murdoc and lastly myself. I fell face-first into the couch, not paying attention to a half-eaten pizza that clung to my stomach.

"Greaaaaat..." I grumbled. I turned to my side and peeled off the nasty thing and flung it to the other side of the room. I was too damn tired to call Wesley, and I was too tired to notice a person sitting beside my head on the couch.

"Uh... Wha... Excuse me, but, ahm... Who're you?" They said. Almost instantly, I recognized that voice. I slowly looked up and sure enough, there he was. A blue-haired angel with gentle, dark eyes with the most puzzled look you can imagine. I had no words. My voice was completely gone, my mind was blank. Good God, what was my name again? 2D shuffled nervously and began to glance at anything. Finally Noodle came over and introduced us.

"Toochie, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is 2D. She's kind of got some good luck, you see. Managed to make Murdoc behave a little. She's a journalist, or at least that's what she's said." I nodded in agreement. God, this was not what I hoped our meeting would go. I wanted to be a little more rested than this and I sure as hell didn't want to be seen with a giant pizza stain across my belly. 2D looked back down at me, then returned his attention to Noodle.

"She okay?" He asked. I hid my embarrassment in the couch.

"We've had a long day today. Plus, we couldn't get any sleep with Mudz sleeping next door to our room." Noodle replied. 2D made an understanding 'ah' and all was silent. Well, it was, until a woman screamed on the television. I jolted up and looked what was on the screen. It was some sort of old, scary movie. It was black and white, and the woman who had shrieked stood paralyzed in fear as a zombie narrowed the distance between them. I glanced at 2D, who watched the screen with an expression I can only describe as a mix between child-like amazement and dread. I had the sudden urge to comfort him, but I already weirded him out already today. Don't want to make myself look creepy.  
Murdoc leaned against the back of the couch, poking his head between me and 2D. He groaned.

"This crap again? For the love of Satan, at least turn it down so I don't hear any of it!" He complained. 2D sighed lightly, but did as he was asked. Murdoc left us again, leaving behind an awkward silence. I pulled up my knees and held them to my chest. Tick tock. I coughed. Tick tock. Tick tock.

"So, um, where's Russel? Haven't seen him yet." I asked.

"Ah, I fink he went out to get some food. Dunno when he'll be back." 2D answered. I nodded, looking back at the screen. The zombie has the woman in its' grasp. She cried out in protest, but there goes the zombie, chomping away. Tick tock. Come on Isabella, say something! I glanced over at 2D, who was too fixated on the television. Nah, I couldn't do it. I have nothing to say. No topics to talk about. Yet, the silence and the ever-lasting comping just made everything awkward.  
"You don't mind horror movies, do you? Like, do you get spooked easily?" 2D asked suddenly.

"I don't mind them during the day. They keep me awake at night." I replied. "This one's not too bad though."

"That's cool." He commented. Another awkward silence. Well, I'm actually here. I should feel overjoyed. I should be practically jumping for joy. Yet, all I really want to do is get some damn sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't even remember when I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was on the couch and had something sticking to my forehead. A sticky-note. Written in terrible scribbles was a note from Murdoc (I'm assuming) reading,

"Hey, when you get up feel free to do anything. We're going to be busy getting the album up and running, so we won't be back until late.  
-M.N."

I placed the note on the coffee table in front of me and took a look around the place. I didn't realize how sloppy it was until now. The pizza in the couch was nothing compared to this. Wrappers, glass bottles with a variety of colours, leftover food (God knows how long it's been there), dirty dishes scattering the living room and kitchen like it was a kindergarten's glitter project, and jackets, coats and other clothing were practically everywhere. There was a scent of cigarette smoke, alcohol and God knows what in the air that made my stomach do somersaults.  
Oh dear Lord what fresh hell have I entered? This won't do. This won't do at all. I rolled up my sleeves, kicked off my shoes and began looking for cleaning products. I don't care if they're toddlers or ultra-famous super stars- hell I don't care if they're the pope!- no one's house should be in this condition! Without a moment to waste, I'll make this building all-new!  
Hours of sweeping, mopping, de-trashing, organizing, singing (out of tune with my own cleaning music), recycling, scrubbing and repairing. I only took a break once, and that was to watch a new video on Youtube. Other than that, I didn't have time to stop, because if I stopped I wasn't going back to cleaning for the rest of the day. I put some of the more personal belongings in separate piles. Some items I just knew had to be one to one of the four musicians, other times I just, uh, guessed. Once I did all that I could do at the moment, I flopped back on the couch and crashed.

"What the he...? Hey, you did this? Hey, you even awake?"  
A gurgled a reply, but I was only half asleep. Just a few more hours, please... Everything hurts and I just want a few moments of rest... A massive hand was placed on my shoulder and I was shaken.  
"Hey, wake up!"  
I opened my eyes to see none other than Russel Hobbs, probably the world's greatest drummer. I waved lazily.

"Hello..." I groaned.

"What the hell did ya do to the place?"

"Cleaned..." I groaned. Noodle popped up before him.

"Hey, she's cool. She's with us. I... Didn't expect her to clean though, but she's all right Rus." She defended. Rus glanced at me, then back at Noodle. He gave a curt nod before leaving the room. Noodle turned to me.  
"Did you actually spend the entire time cleaning?" She wondered. I nodded. Oooww... Slept on the couch wrong. My neck is stiff... "You didn't have to, you know."

"I know, but I figured you guys were tired of this place looking like... Well, trash. So I just kinda picked up a bit."

"A bit?! The floor smells like a fucking lemon-aid stand!" Murdoc shrieked from the kitchen.

"And the fridge is a lot more emptier than I remember..." 2D mumbled, his head in the said appliance. Murdoc left the kitchen, kicking the fridge door squishing 2D poor head for just a split second before coming to me.

"What the hell are you planning?" He growled at me. Me, being already too tired to even think straight, said,

"Well, I was planning on sleeping a little while longer, take a visit to the porcelain throne, and watch stupid cat videos until I pass out again."

"No, no! Stop playing dumb! I know what you're up to, and I ain't falling for it!" A snarled at me. Noodle pulled him away from me.

"Murdoc, I don't think she's really planning anything. If she did, do you really think she would clean this entire place all day?" She stated.

"Well, uh, not the entire place, just the living room and kitchen." I commented.

"She's a journalist- basically a reporter. She's gonna try to get her hands on the first album in years." Murdoc hissed.

"Well, she hasn't been asking about the album at all. As a matter of fact, she's just been asking random questions so far. Murdoc, you have nothing to worry about." Noodle sighed. Murdoc growled, glancing at me. Without another word, he left. A moment passed before I heard a door slam shut. I looked over at 2D, who was nursing his poor head. I stood up to help him, but once I stood up my head felt... fuzzy. I grabbed the couch for support as I held my head in my other hand. Before anyone noticed, I walked to the kitchen and pulled a bag of frozen vegetables and held it out to 2D. He gave me a puzzled look.

"It's for your head. Thought it might help." I answered his non-verbal question. The puzzlement dissolved. He took the bag from my hand and held it against his head.

"Thanks." He muttered. I couldn't help but to smile as my cheeks flared up. He gave a small smile in return, which made my face grow hotter. Before I could embarrass myself, I made my way back to the couch. I saw Noodle and Russel talk amongst themselves, occasionally glancing at either me or 2D. What were they talking about? Soon, 2D went to his room with the bag, and Noodle went to her own. Russel approached me.

"Is it true what Noods said, you kept Mudz under control?" He asked. I was about to reply, but Russel continued, "Well, doesn't matter. We have an idea. You wanna stay, right?"

"Right." I answered, nodding.

"Think you can keep up this cleaning bit?" He questioned. I nodded again. "Then I think you got a place here with us."  
Huh, what a turnaround. Began as a journalist, then almost a witness to a crime (emphasis on the 'almost') and now I'm the cleaning lady for the biggest stars in the world. Not the worst possible situation anyone could be in, but it's definitely one of the oddest turn of events I've experienced.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days pass and playing housekeeper became easier and quicker. The only places I've yet to touch are the bedrooms. However, that is going to change. I'm tired of going down the hallway and one of the rooms (or maybe it's all of them, who knows) smells like moldy cheese, wet dog and piss (?)! So, today when they come back from working on their new album, I'm going to get their permission to clean up their rooms.  
While I was waiting, I could only imagine how bad their rooms were. I think Noodle's room would mostly be cluttered, not so much dirty, same with Russel. 2D's and Murdoc's would probably be the worst. _Especially_ Murdoc's. Thinking back, I remembered the music video for Do Ya Thing. Murdoc's dark... Scary... Unknown room... The thought of it made me shudder. Still, cleaning had to be done and I have to bring some kind of order to this place.

 _Murgrgrgr..._

Good God, was that my stomach? Now that I think about it, I haven't been eating much. That's not good. Not healthy. I stood up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. Peering in the fridge, I was only greeted by a chill and a plastic bowl of green beans. I got some food about two days ago, but it appears that most of it is gone already. _Fantastic..._ I sighed, closed the door and opened up the cabinets. Luckily, I hid a small stash of snacks that only Noodle knew about. Sure, most of it was junk food, but it was better than starving, right?  
Suddenly, the front door opened. 2D and Russel entered, and before I could ask about their rooms 2D went to his and Russel planted himself on the couch. The atmosphere seemed a little tense to me...

"Russel, did something happen?" I asked. Russ glanced at me, then returned to his channel-flipping.

"Mudz is just stressin' about the album. Been tryin' to start things like we usually do, but we can't do that anymore. It's like we're startin' all over again." He explained. Boy, that does sound rough. I expect he'll be in a really crabby mood when he returns. "Noods is with him so he won't do anything that'll get him arrested. Again." He added. Makes sense. I guess I'd better hold off asking about the rooms for now. I glanced towards 2D's room, where the door was shut.

"Is 2D okay...?" I questioned. Russel let out a sigh.

"They still have some problems from Plastic Beach. D ain't been too well at first, but he's been getting better."

"Getting better? He was sick or...?"

"Nah, just the stress and stuff been messing with his head. Took a lot of meds to help, but he hasn't been taking them a whole lot now." Russel said. He turned to me. "What's with all the questions anyway?" He asked. "You still doin' reports and stuff like that?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm just wondering is all... Look, I know I said I'm a journalist, but to be honest I'm not that good at it." I admitted. Sure, I had confidence in my writing, but never in the world of non-fiction. I've never been good at writing essays and reports and stuff like that. "As I've said before, I only became a journalist in hopes to meet you guys. Now that I think about it, it's a pretty selfish reason, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit." Russel commented.

"But I realize that now. I'm not asking things because it's some report, I'm asking things because I care." I added. I bit my lip lightly and looked at the floor. "Sorry, I'm being a bit preachy, ain't I?"

"A little bit, but I believe you." I looked back up. "I don't think a real journalist would have stuck with being our cleaning lady just to get an article. He added with a grin and turned back to the television.

"Yeah, unless they're super crazy and are really desperate." I joked. Russel chuckled a bit.

About two hours passed when Murdoc and Noodle returned to the house. I was busy at the back of the house, removing cobwebs in the corners. I had a pair of headphones on, playing one of my playlists on my phone, so I couldn't hear the front door open and close. Russel went to his room a while ago, 2D taking his place on the couch. I was so into my music, I didn't even notice that someone was approaching me. A hand was placed on my shoulder, which made me yelp and smacked whoever touched me with my cobweb-covered feather duster. Murdoc was not happy.

"I said I was sorry..." I mumbled, looking down at my folded hands.

"To be fair, she was wearing headphones." 2D mumbled.

"That doesn't mean she has to whack me!" Murdoc screamed, plucking the dusty cobwebs from his hair and face. Shame, it was a good look for him. I had to contain my laughter. "What the hell were you even doing there?!"

"Getting rid of the old cobwebs. As much as I love the decor, those had to be disposed of. They were so old, the spiders condemned it." I replied. I heard a tiny laugh come from 2D. I couldn't help but to smile. Murdoc still wasn't happy.

"Whatever. Look, we need to get more food tomorrow. You coming or you staying and cleaning?" He asked, crossing his arms. Well, since I don't have permission to start cleaning their rooms and all I need to do tomorrow is just regular cleanup, I didn't see the harm in going.

"Yeah, I'll go." I answered. Besides, I need to replenish my snack stash anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Tomorrow was shopping day. I had a general list typed up on my phone, but the problem was getting some sleep. Sure, the couch was fine the first few days, but now it's been getting more difficult trying to get comfortable. I've also been waking up feeling so sore I can barely move. Who the hell should I talk to about this? Tossing, turning, laying in weird positions... God I miss my bed back home.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" A voice questioned from the darkness. I yelped and just about pissed myself. I gotta start paying attention to my surroundings more... I sat up, seeing 2D leaning on the kitchen counter, chin resting on an upright arm.

"Nah, can't get comfy." I admitted, pulling my knees up. "What about you?"

"Head's bothering me... An' I took a nap earlier today too. Don't fink it helps, yeah?" He murmured. I swore I saw a faint smile on that adorable dorky face of his.

"I know some remedies that might help." I offered. 2D shook his head.

"Tried a few before. I don't fink it'll work Bell." He replied. I felt my blood rush to my face. Bell? He just called me Bell, right? No, no, I better not over think this.

"Well... Okay." I sighed. A silence hung in the air. It felt awkward to me; Like, I should say something else to end the conversation, right? What else is there to say though? I reached for my phone, in hopes to distract my racing mind. Maybe some music will help...  
I searched for my music app that was pre-installed to my phone and searched around for some calming music. Before I could hit play, I turned my attention to 2D.  
"Hey, you don't mind if I play some music, do you?" I asked. He shook his head. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind some Classical music. Soon, the silence was filled with the beautiful piano that is Liebestraum N3 in A flat. My mind drifted as the music went on. A beautiful clear lake surrounded by nature and bright wild flowers. I can imagine a couple dancing, surrounded by all of nature's beauty. Happiness and peaceful times. A place so perfect, it had to be a dream... I was so lost in my head, I didn't even notice 2D had moved from the kitchen to the couch beside me. I leaned back on the arm of the couch and smiled.

"I wish I could play like this... Hell, I wish I was musically talented." I muttered softly. "I want to inspire people like this... No words, just music that tells a pretty story..."

"You write, yeah? Why not write a symphony then?" He asked. Only now did I notice his new location. I was surprisingly calm. Must be the music.

"Wish I could, but I only follow really basic notes and rests and all that jazz, no pun intended." I replied. He smiled.

"No, no, I mean... Write the story from the symphony. Don't a lot of people do that?"  
Huh, he might have a point there. The music looped back to the beginning. I guess I could do something like that. A little creative work on the side from my cleaning work... Sounds good. I don't think I remember the last time I actually wrote a story.

"You know... That's a good idea. I'll get right on it tomorrow." I said. 2D curtly nodded. You know, this time I felt the conversation ended pretty well this time. With the gentle music playing, I guess there was no silence to feel awkward about (if that made sense). Before I knew it, I drifted so far in my thoughts I must have fallen asleep and continued my thoughts through dream.

I woke up in the morning to a loud, screaming guitar. I jolted up, accidentally kicking 2D in the process. I apologized to him quickly, but I guess it wasn't much to hurt him nor wake him up. I searched for the source of the sound, but I needn't look too far. Just a few feet away, Murdoc held my phone and appeared to be looking through my playlist. The sound of the screaming guitar? One of Baby Metal's songs. He switched the song to Only Happy When it Rains by Garbage. Then to Paradise City by Guns N' Roses. Then-

"What are you doing?" I questioned, words rough from my dry throat. Murdoc shrugged.

"Just wonderin' what kind of crap you got here besides our songs." He muttered. Head Like a Hole by Nine Inch Nails. Tool by Schism. Sound of Silence-

"Okay, okay. That's enough now." I said standing up and reaching for what was rightfully mine. Murdoc stepped back and skipped to another song.

"You know, it's not bad crap, but it could be better." I finally snatched my phone from his hands and turned off the music. He stared me down, but I held my place. Who do you think you are just looking through a person's music like that?! His expression relaxed.  
"Well, not a bad collection I say... Got a few classics in there." He admitted. Damn right I do. I'd be walking around like a music fool if I didn't know a single classic.

"So, when are heading out to do some shopping? I'd like to get this out of the way so I can finish cleaning up the place." I asked.

"We leave when face-ache wakes up."

 **. . .**

Turns out the only one who actually wanted to go shopping was Russ. Noodle remained in a different part of the store, Murdoc was rummaging through the alcohol selection, 2D went missing and Russ was the only one who actively helped during the entire shopping trip. Needless to say, it was tiring. Even after we were done getting the food, we had to find the scattered band members. It was like a terrible nightmare of "Where's Waldo?" in real life. I know it sounds like I'm complaining a lot, but it was actually really fun in a weird way.  
When we returned home and the food was put away, everyone retired to their rooms. Well, everyone but 2D. He had planted himself on the couch upon entering the house and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I didn't want to wake him up, so I just stuck with sweeping the floors and cleaning the counters. I have no idea what to do now... I guess I can start working on my symphony story now. Yeah, seems like a good time to start.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard cursing and crashing from a few rooms down. It's been about a week since the shopping trip and everything's been pretty much the same. They all leave to work on their newest album, I stay and clean and make dinner preparations, stay up for a while after everyone heads to bed and then crash at around midnight. Today, however, Murdoc decided to stay for whatever reason while the others left to do their thing. Most likely reason could be because he still didn't quite trust me. Though, I admit, it is somewhat tempting to get a head start on reporting this, but I like where I am now. I like the fact that I can hang out with these guys on a daily basis. Hell, Murdoc can even be entertaining sometimes, despite we don't get along. What was I talking about again? Oh, right, the crashing and cursing.

"Murdoc? Everything okay in there?" I asked from the other side of his bedroom door. I heard some rummaging and other various, questionable noises.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec!" He barked before opening the door, shoving his face close to mine. "What is it?" He growled.

"That's what I came here to ask. What was all that about?" I asked, glancing past him to see what was in his room.

"None of ya fucking business!" He screamed and slammed the door in my face. Uh... Okay then? He's gotta be frustrated with something and I'm just not helping matters. Wait... I think he's trying to look for something in his room.

"If you want, I can pick up your room for ya. I've got everything else done." I offered. It was silent for a while. I imagined he stopped immediately what he was doing, with an expression that I can only describe as a puzzled chimp as he stood in the middle of his room. The door suddenly opened.

"You're willing to clean up that chaos in there?" He asked, as if it were some sort of challenge that no one has won before. I nodded. He stepped aside and motioned for me to go inside. "Be my guest." He grunted. (He might as well had said, "Try it for yourself.") I paused for a moment, studying my new challenge. I left to grab the necessary supplies, which might has well been a bomb cuz fuck it was awful, and braved what was perhaps the greatest challenge in cleaning history. You don't even want to know half the shit I found in there, so I'll spare you and just tell you it took a good four and a half hours to get just everything _off the fucking floor_.  
By the time I was completely finished, it was about three forty-six and no Murdoc. Where the hell did he go? As if on cue, Murdoc came in from outside with a couple of bottles which I assume is alcohol, and not the good shit. He's probably just wanting to get completely wasted. I sighed and shook my head.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the bottles (which I think is either rum or whiskey, I can't really tell from the hall). Murdoc sneered at me.

"What do you think it is?" He growled, placing them on the counter. I huffed and before he could even think about opening them, I snatched them and placed them out of his reach. "What'd you think you're doing?!" He screeched.

"You don't want this stuff. This stuff is shitty." I replied. His eyes were set on murder/I don't fucking care it was mine. I held up a finger, gesturing him to wait a second, and searched through my food stash. In the back was a twelve year old brandy. I got it more for a special occasions, but someone's gotta teach him the good the bad and the cheap (heh). I poured a little bit of it in a short glass and set it in front of him.  
"That-" I pointed to the glass of twelve year old brandy. "Is good stuff right there." Murdoc continued to glare at me.

"You think I don't know what's good or ba-"

"Will you shut up and drink? Are you gonna really pass off some good brandy?" I countered, drumming my fingers on the countertop. He stared at me for a moment or two, then took the glass. He was about to down it before I stopped him. "Sip at it at first. Trust me, you'll get a bit of buzz after your first drink or so, but take your time. It's not going anywhere." I advised. He shot a glare at me, then took a drink. Didn't down it, but didn't sip at it. Ah, well, at least he didn't treat it like a shot. The whole point of brandy, at least to me, is to enjoy every sip. I'm sure he knows this already, but I just finished cleaning his fucking room. I'm not gonna clean up any other messes he makes anytime soon, so if he does get drunk I want it to be later. He drummed his fingers lightly on the counter.

"This... This is not bad." He stated, a mildly surprised expression on his face. He glanced at me. "How'd you find this? Actually, how'd you get this in the first place?"

"Oh, I, uh, bought it with my own cash, so don't worry about that. I got it when we first went shopping. I was saving it for any kind of special occasion, but I figured you should start off with something good before you drink that shit." I answered. I was pretty proud if myself that I managed to surprise him, even if it was a little. His brows furrowed as he took another drink.

"How old are you? You look pretty spry, but you act a lot more older than you look." He wondered aloud. I rested my elbows on the countertop.

"I'm twenty-six. My dad showed me what good alcohol is when I was still in high school. He was pretty cool." I said with a smile. I kind of miss my dad...

"So, you're both alcohol snobs?" He grumbled. I laughed a little and shrugged it off.

"I guess so, but hey, at least I won't go out of my way to get cheep-ass shit just to get wasted." I countered. Oh my God, if looks could kill, I'd be pushing up daisies. He was glaring daggers at me. He remained silent for a while, taking a drink every second or so. The tension grew thinner the more time went on and the more glasses he had. I cut him off at the fourth one, assuming he was getting a little buzzed.

"Y'know? Yer not so terrible as a thought." Murdoc murmured. I know he wasn't terribly drunk, yet his words were slightly slurred. "Still dunno if you're a _real_ journalist, but, hey, at this point who cares?" I sighed and leaned back.

"Look, I'm not gonna do any reports on you guys. Even if I did, there isn't much to report anyway." I said. "Besides, I'm not even sure what I want to do. I like to write, but... I just don't know what to exactly write. I dunno. It's complicated I guess."

"So, not a journalist?" Murdoc summed up. I shook my head.

"Not anymore." A pause. Murdoc lightly drummed his fingers on the counter. His glass was empty, but I fed his habit long enough. I took the glass and filled it with water. "Here. Take it easy. I'm sure getting started on an album is a lot of hard work." He looked up at me.

"Why the hell are you like this? No one asked you to be like this. You just need to clean." He asked. I paused, letting the question roll around in my head for a moment.

"To be honest, I think everyone here has been through and has seen too much shit. I don't want to be the person that causes problems, I want to be the person that either solves or understands the problems. I think there's enough people who cause problems, don't you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"We're relocating!" Murdock screamed at the top of his lungs. Nearly made me piss myself.

"We're... What?" I was dumbfounded. Why didn't anyone tell me this was happening anytime soon? I mean, sure, I knew it would eventually happen, but...

"Relocating! Moving! Getting a new base!" Murdoc spat.

"Some of us thought it would be nice to surprise you." Noodle explained, glancing at Murdoc. That so, huh? Well, now they got me thinking. Kong Studios were in the middle of nowhere on land. Plastic Beach was in the middle of nowhere on water. So where would this new location be? As if Murdoc was reading my mind, he announced with a devilish grin,

"We are relocating to an island-" Aw crap, not this again. Not another island. Didn't he learn anything from Plastic Beach? Better hide 2D and learn how to fight a cyborg...  
Suddenly, the roof tore apart and a rope ladder swung down. I looked up, seeing the floating island with the windmill. There were changes made to it, such as railings around the edges and the windmill looked like it was expanded. My heart was racing, but not in a good way.

"Um... It's s-safe, right?" I stammered. My untreatable fear of heights really kicked in. I'm going to die if I climb up there, I just know it.

"Of course it's safe!" Murdoc barked. "Safest thing you'll ever be on!" Part of me wanted to believe him, but most of me just couldn't. Russ ruffled my hair.

"It's fine, seriously. You'll be okay." He said. I gulped and looked back up at the island. I felt woozy already... Murdoc wouldn't waste any more time and began to climb up. Noodle followed him and then Russel. Gathering what little courage I had, I grabbed the ladder and slowly began to climb. I shut my eyes, so I wouldn't be tempted to look down.  
I know what you're thinking. 'Isabella, you were on a plane once! Why weren't you freaked out then?' Planes are different. Other than the takeoff and landing, it really doesn't feel like you're in the air. However, the turbulence really messes with my stomach. God... I don't even want to think about how the island will affect me...  
About halfway up, I made the stupid decision to open my eyes. I needed to see how much father I needed to climb. I just about turned to stone. I was already so high up... Before I could react, I felt the ladder move. I slowly turned my gaze up, seeing Russ pulling the ladder up with Noodle standing beside him. Thank God for these two...

"Hey, you all right?" Noodle called. I felt like my mouth was clamped shut. I might as well be a statue. Once I planted my feet on something stable, I immediately fell onto the floor. Russel helped me get back on my feet.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked. I just barely nodded my head.

"I... I-Is 2D already up here...?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room at the moment. Come on, I'll show you to yours." Noodle offered. My own room? I didn't know if I was feeling happy or if my stomach was already messing with me, but I still appreciated it. I followed Noodle as she gave me the quick tour of the new location.

Remember when I said the windmill on the little island seemed expanded? Oh good God, it was much bigger than you'd think. Most of the rooms were under the windmill. Some of the rooms above were mostly for studio equipment, costumes and more. I would have loved to explore, if I didn't feel so sick. Adrenaline does wonders to a person... After that heart attack just getting up here, I felt like silly putty.

"Are you doing okay?" Noodle suddenly asked. I shook my head. I must look pretty pathetic right now... Ugh, just end it all now. Noodle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey now, we don't need you getting sicker. Come on, lets get you some water."

The kitchen almost had the same look compared to the house. The only difference I can immediately tell is that it had more space to it. 2D was sitting at the table, totally spacing out by the looks of it. I wonder what he's thinking about... I placed my hands on the counter, supporting myself while Noodle got me some water. Once I start feeling better, I'll take a better look around the island... My legs locked up and my whole body refused to move from this place.

"Hey, are you alright? You getting sick?" I heard 2D ask.

"Yeah, she's gonna be okay. She's just a little air sick." Noodle answered, handing me a glass of water. I took a couple of sips. God, my stomach felt a twisted, tangled rope... "I think she'll get better by tomorrow." She added. Jeeze, I hope she's right...

"Shouldn't she be in bed if she's sick?" 2D suggested, raising a brow.

"I'm taking her to her room after-" A high-pitched bleep came from her back pocket. She took out her cell phone. "Ah, the old man needs some help. Toochi, do you think you can take her to her room for me?"

"Ah, sure." He answered after a small pause.

"Thanks!" Noodle chirped and made her way out of the kitchen. Alone with 2D again... It would be great if I didn't feel like I was gonna lose my breakfast at any second. After a while of odd silence, finally one of us broke it,

"Can you move at all...?" I shook my head. "Okay... Uhm... Here, I fink this might help a bit..." He took my arm and wrapped it around his waist, then pulled me close so I was leaning against his side. He carefully guided me towards the door. If I stumbled, he would catch me. If I thought I was gonna toss my cookies, he'd give me some space, while still supporting me up. I didn't even pay attention to where we were going. I just wanted to lay down and forget the fact I was far up from the ground.  
After some time, I was strangely comfortable like this... 2D did feel a little boney and I could tell he was having some difficulty keeping me up, but he was trying. My stomach, despite feeling like it was all knotted up, felt warm and fuzzy too. God, he was a blue-haired angel... He has a faint smell of cigarettes and an odd sickly-sweet smell... You know, like the smell of cherry flavored liquid medicine or something like that.

"Okay, I fink this is your room..." 2D mumbled, coming up to a wooden door. Oh God, what's that smell? He opened the door. This cannot be my room-

"Oi, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Murdoc screamed. 2D flinched back.

"Ah, sorry Murdoc! I fought this was-" He yelped and dodged a flying shoe. Without another word, 2D slammed the door shut and dragged me away as quick as his legs could go. Well, that was mildly terrifying. I looked up at 2D to see if he was okay. His cheeks were a little red, but he didn't seem hurt. He looked so cute at this moment...

"Sorry about that..." He finally spoke up. "I really did fink that was your room..."

"You gonna be okay 2D?" I asked. He nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I'll be all right. I'm jus' glad you didn't get hurt instead. I mean, you're already not feelin' that great..." He replied. "I'd feel pretty bad if you got hurt there instead of me... But It's good neither of us did!" He added. Goddammit, quit being so sweet for a second. I don't know how much I can take.

Eventually, we got to my room. It was pretty empty, aside from the bed and dresser (that was nailed to the floor). 2D helped me get into bed and then sat down beside me.

"Do you need anythin' else? More water or somefin'?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep. If I can even get any with my stomach like this..." I replied.

"If you want, I could sing to you. Would that help you sleep better?" He asked. Wait, he did ask that right? My mind wasn't playing tricks on me and that wasn't a part of my imagination, right? "I mean... It used to help Noodle sleep better when she got sick, but that was when she was little... If you don't wan-"

"No, no... Actually, that does sound really nice." I said. "Sorry, i completely cut you off there."

"It's all right." He smiled. I shifted around on my bed until I was comfortable and closed my eyes. After a bit, I heard 2D's gentle, angelic voice fill the empty silence.

" _The mountains are waiting... The full moon has come... I got lost on the highway, but don't ask me where I've been... Or what I've done..."_


	10. Chapter 10

"How are ya doin' girl?" Russel asked from across the table. I held my head in my hands. It's been a little while since everyone moved to the floating island (like a few days or so). I had gotten used to being up in the air, but I still refuse to look outside. Still, my stomach was in knots. I'll tell you later.

"I could be better Rus... I haven't been myself since yesterday..." I admitted, running my hands through my violet hair. "It's nothing really bad though." Oh, I hate lying to him. Well, I hate lying to anyone in general actually. See, yesterday I finally charged my cell phone (the first time in **ages** ) and I discovered a voicemail. It was poor Wesley. He sounded so mad on the phone. He pretty much said I ditched him and ruined his life. He has a different job now, but... I don't know, something's just bothering me...

"Well... Whatever's happening, hope you'll be back to normal soon." Russel said.

"Thanks..." I replied. God, I hope Wesley doesn't hate me forever... I thought he'd understand, or at least-... No, this was my fault. I haven't spoken to anyone ever since I stayed with the Gorillaz. Wesley has the right to be mad. Besides, Murdoc an I did take his car in the first place. Guess Wes never got it back... He was my assistant and I pretty much quit without even telling him. Dammit... I'll probably make a drink later...

"Hey, what's wrong slugger?" Noodle chirped upon entering the kitchen. Slugger? Where did that come from? And was that to me?

"She ain't feelin' too good. Something happened yesterday. Probably just a bug." Russel replied. Noodle approached me, patting my shoulder.

"Aw, sorry to hear that. I hate to make this worse..." She muttered. "But Murdoc wants to see you. I don't know why, but he looks pretty ticked at something. Sorry Bell..." Noodle sighed. Great. What does the demonic pickle want from me? I sighed and left the room.  
Was it because I wasn't doing my job correctly? I haven't been cleaning as well as I should be... God, this whole thing with Wesley has my head in a spin and my stomach doing flips. I know something bad is going to happen. I just know it.

As I stood at Murdoc's door, I could hear him talking to himself. Yeah, he does sound kind of pissed... I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He swung it open and practically pulled me inside. I saw fire in his eyes - the type of fire that burns in your nightmares.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, grasping my arms so tight that it almost hurt. My heart got stuck in my throat. "Did you really think you were going to get away with this? Did you?!" He shouted. I had no idea what he was talking about. He glared at me and pulled me over to his computer. On the screen was an article titled, "Gorrillaz are Coming Back! Potentially Working with a New Member?" I scanned through the article, seeing my name in a few paragraphs. The author's name was down at the bottom. Wesley... How could he do this?! Tears burned in my eyes as I backed away from the monitor.

"I-I didn't write that...! I didn't make him write that! I haven't even talked to the guy this past week!" I defended. "Murdoc, I swear, I didn't write this! I wouldn't-"

"Get out." Murdoc growled. Without question, I gladly obeyed and went towards my room. How could Wesley do this? I knew he was mad, but I didn't think he would do something like this! Going behind my back and writing lies! There's no way I'd be a member of the band. I couldn't sing and the best instrument I could play was the clarinet, but it's been years since I picked one up. I just know I'm going to get dropped off at some random town/city that's the closest. Hell, Murdoc might throw me off the island with a parachute and a raft.

"Hey, there you are. We were just talking about you! What happened?" Noodle snapped me out of my thoughts. Beside her stood 2D. I couldn't talk. I knew if I tried, I would burst out crying. I could feel the sobs building up in my chest. I had to keep going. I kept going on to my room. I don't want to be seen like this. I don't want to be seen like a ticking time bomb of tears. I'll have to talk to them later, when I'm not like this.  
The second I got to my room and shut the door, I cried. I finally let that pressure that was building in my chest out. All the pain, all the stress, all the pressure... It felt like ripping off a band-aid. It hurts, but it feels a bit better. You know, the only place I truly feel free and safe is my room. Doesn't matter if it's temporary or long term. If it's my room, it's a sanctuary.

After my little fit, I went to the kitchen to fix myself a drink. I didn't see anyone. Great, they're probably avoiding me. I understand, I guess... I shuffled over to a shelf and pulled out my brandy. Just one drink should be good enough. Hmmm, maybe two. Yeah, sounds good.

"Hey, you sharing that?" I turned around, seeing Noodle leaning against the doorway. I nodded, grabbing two glasses. She sighed and walked over to the counter. "Murdoc told me what's going on. I don't think you had anything to do with that article. Rus and Toochi agree with me." I placed the glass of brandy in front of her and then took a sip from my glass. She gave me a small smile and took the glass.

"So, what's going to happen?" I asked. Noodle huffed, resting her head in her hand and she took a drink.

"The old man is willing to let you stay for now. I'm still trying to convince him you had nothing to do with that article." She paused, taking another drink. "This Wesley guy, he was somebody to you, wasn't he?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"He was my assistant when I was a journalist. He was great at what he did... He really pushed for me to do my best and he was a really good friend. Ugh, this is my fault. In the end, I treated him like crap..." I sighed, and took another drink. The brandy burned nicely.

"Hey, it still wasn't you who wrote that piece of crap." Noodle chuckled. "Couldn't have been you. It sounded to professional and snobbish. You don't write like that. At least, that's not how you act anyway. So don't worry about a thing. We'll get this sorted out eventually."


End file.
